Let Me Be Your Memories
by yhim817
Summary: Mattie watches a movie about a young couple against the world. Leotilda one-shot.


Title: Let Me Be Your Memories  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Leotilda  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, we'd definitely be on for series 3 instead of waiting aimlessly.  
Summary: Mattie watches a movie about a young couple against the world. 

* * *

She stared at her computer screen. She was going to do something. Something important. But a blank screen was in front of her, taunting her, that she forgot once again what to do. She began typing random words, hoping that it would jog her memory of what she was supposed to do. But the screen stayed blank. It didn't even respond to any of the words she typed out. She ignored the pain flaring in her fingers. At least she couldn't forget her constant battle with arthritis.

"Mats? What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. It was her caregiver. Again. The nosy bastard. "Hacking into Parliament for fun." she said, turning to look at him.

He smiled at her comment. And she noticed that he was old. Like her. So this wasn't her caregiver. He was very handsome actually, even if he was old and wrinkly. She believed it had something to do with his blue eyes and the warmth she could feel.

His smile faded when he looked at the computer. "Mattie, the computer isn't on."

She blinked. Oh. That would explain why it wasn't doing anything.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

She shrugged, looking away from him. Even if this wasn't her caregiver and he was a little handsome, Mattie didn't feel like having a conversation with him.

He sighed. "How about a movie? That always seems to cheer you up."

"I don't want to go to the movies," she snapped, crossing her arms. "Too many bloody synths there to properly enjoy myself."

He furrowed his brows. That comment obviously made him uneasy. She didn't understand why though. Of course she hated synths. They were mindless machines that were taking over all the jobs. Pretty soon, human existence would be pointless. What would they all do then?

"Well, we aren't going anywhere. I was thinking we could watch it here."

Mattie sighed. "All right." she helped her stand from the chair and handed her the cane.

Slowly, the two of them hobbled into the living room. He helped her sit down on the couch before going to the telly to put in a movie. But instead of putting in a movie, he grabbed a cord connected to the telly and brought it all the way back to the couch. He sat down next to her and she watched as he stuck the cord under his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He closed his eyes. "Putting on the movie. Now just relax and watch."

Mattie stared at him with a frown, but leaned back in the couch as images began flashing on the screen until it focused on a particular scene.

A young girl on the cusp of womanhood sat in booth. She was smirking and asking someone if they had been stood up.

'Well, sort of. Just waiting on a lumberjack stripper.' The man speaking seemed to be the one holding the camera.

'It's amazing what kind of people you can met online.'

The screen flashed again and the young girl was in a home somewhere, frowning at a computer screen. She was having trouble with a code or something. She explained what the problem was, but Mattie didn't understand completely. The words sounded familiar though and she felt she should know.

The man behind the camera gave a quick answer and the girl shook her head.

'I'm sorry. I'm stupid.'

'No, you're not.'

She smiled, a blush tinting her cheeks as she glanced at him.

Mattie snorted. "Is this some kind of romance of two stupid young kids against the world?"

He grinned, his eyes still closed. "Sort of."

The screen flashed again, images moving fast, stopping again on the young girl. Except she wasn't young anymore. No, she was a woman now. And she looked upset.

'Are you okay?' It was still the same man behind the camera.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Mattie could tell it was a lie. Oh, how cliché these romantic movies were.

'You should go check on Hester. And maybe I should go.'

'Why?'

'Hester had a lot to say when she woke.'

And the camera moved away from the woman.

The image distorted for a moment and then the woman was walking away.

'I'm glad you're here. I'd like you to stay.' The man said.

The woman didn't turn to look at him. Just held up a water bottle as she continued walking away. 'Yup,' was her only response.

Mattie smiled. "I like this girl."

He smiled back. "I like her too."

The images flashed again and when it finally stopped, the image was fuzzy. Mattie knew the camera was trying to focus on a white ceiling. Then it moved and began slowly focusing on someone sitting. It was the woman again. She was slouched in a chair, hair tangled in the hand holding up her head and a small dribble of drool coming from her mouth.

The camera shifted as if the man had been lying down and was trying to sit up. But the imaged blurred and it was on a white ceiling again.

'Leo? Leo, can you hear me?' The woman came into view, hazy and unfocused.

So that was the name of the cameraman. Leo. Mattie had to say his camera job was terrible at best. If she wrote a review of this movie, she was going to have to include that.

'Ma...mat...'

'Shh, it's all right. I'm here. You're safe, but you need to lie still.'

'Wha...pend...?'

'Hester she...' the woman looked away and let out a shaky breath. 'She stabbed you in the head...we thought...we thought you were gone, but...' she smiled, tears filling her eyes. 'But she's gone. We're safe now.'

'Laura...Mia?'

'They're fine. Everyone's fine. Just waiting for you to wake up.'

Leo's hand reached up and cupped her cheek. The woman's eyes widened and the image became unfocused before flashing changing into another.

But it didn't focus on one scene anymore. Instead it was a random progression, each of them filled with the same woman. Smiling. Laughing. Yelling. Crying. Working. Rallying. Hacking. Arguing. Running.

Then it stopped on a scene. There was a young man holding the woman in a chokehold with a gun pressed against her head. Her eyes were terrified, but other than that, no emotion could be seen on her face.

'Just let her go and we'll leave!' Leo yelled.

The young man laughed. 'But how will I know you'll never come back? That you'll never try this again?' He sounded American. Mattie always knew there was a reason why she really didn't like Americans.

'I promise-'

'Leo, don't!' the woman yelled, then gasped as the man tightened his grip around her neck.

'Please, I'll do anything! Just...let her go.' Leo sounded desperate. And as loathe as Mattie was to admit, she was afraid for this young couple. Afraid that this would be the end for them.

But it was only a movie. She had to remind herself of that.

'You know, she seems to make a pretty good bargaining chip. How about this? You and your little ragtag army leave and promise never to interfere in my business again and she lives.'

The woman shook her head. 'Please, Leo. Don't do this.' she whispered.

'She comes with us.' Leo demanded.

The American shook his head. 'Like I said, she's a good bargaining tool. I don't think I'm ready to let go of her yet. But, I do promise you, she'll keep living and will actually be well taken care of by my people.'

'No, she...she has to come with us!'

He cocked the gun. 'That isn't an option.'

Then there was a loud bang. Mattie couldn't help herself. She jumped a little. Both the woman and the American crumpled to the ground. There was a loud yell that could only have been from Leo.

'I'm sorry! I was trying to get a clear shot of him, but I couldn't and I didn't mean to! I swear!' someone off screen exclaimed.

But the camera stayed focused on the woman. She had been pulled into Leo's arms. His hand was pressed over her chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Her eyes were open, staring up at Leo. 'Shh, it's going to be all right.' she said to him.

'You're telling me this? I should be the one telling you.' Leo said, his voice shaking.

'I know, but...comfort's never really been your forte.'

She closed her eyes and gasped.

'No, stay with me. Open your eyes. You have to stay with me.'

Her face scrunched in pain, but she did manage to open her eyes. 'I'm sorry, Leo. I'm not...like them. I...I'm human...I think I'm going to...have to leave you.' she gasped out.

'No, you're not. You're going to be just fine.'

She closed her eyes and grimaced. 'Cliché, isn't it?...dying in the arms of...the man I love...' she opened her eyes again, this time hesitation in them.

'No, it isn't. Because you're not going to die.'

She smiled. 'Promise me you'll...you'll keep caring...you won't...you won't shut down?'

'I'm not making that promise because it won't be necessary. You're going to be fine.'

'Never took you as the optimistic, Leo Elster.'

'I love you.'

She smiled, a tear running down her cheek. 'I love you too.'

The images flashed and Mattie glanced over, making sure his eyes were closed and she wiped at her eyes. She wasn't crying, but they were just a bit watery. Probably from all the pollen in the air.

The scene stopped in a hospital. Leo was staring down at the woman on the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and she looked much too pale. The camera moved and it was obvious Leo was pacing.

'You're going to wear a hole in the ground with all that pacing.'

The camera focused on the woman again. Her eyes were open and she was smirking. 'You're awake? Oh my God, you're okay!'

She laughed as she was enveloped in a careful hug. 'Glad to see you haven't shut down completely.'

Mattie heard Leo's breathless laugh. 'I missed you. I...the doctors, they said...'

'But I'm awake now.'

'Marry me.'

Her eyes widened. 'What?'

'Um...no, I...just...' The camera turned to the door and Mattie could hear Leo walking towards it.

'Leo, wait!'

The camera stopped on Leo's hand on the doorknob.

'Yes.'

The woman came in focus again.

'What?' Leo asked.

'I said, yes. I'll do it. I'll marry you.'

The images flashed again stopping on an older man with ginger hair walking towards Leo with the woman beside him. They were outside and it was raining, but they were under a canopy. There was a small crowd, but they were blurred and the camera was only focused on the older man and woman. The older man had a suit on and the woman had a beautiful ivory gown on. She gave a shy smile as she joined her hand with Leo's.

The camera was now facing a minister. His words sounded as if they were underwater and Mattie could barely hear them over a heartbeat. "Something's gone wrong with sound. I can't hear a word they're saying."

He smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. That's just how the movie is."

And finally Mattie could hear the minister's words. 'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

Images flashed. There were boxes everywhere and the woman was laughing, throwing packing peanuts at the camera. A new house with only a couch as their furnishing. Mattie frowned, looking down at the couch she sat on. It looked exactly the same, the only difference was the one she was sitting on had faded with age.

There were smiles and tears and arguments and laughter and it paused for a moment on a scene.

'Is it done yet?' Leo asked.

'No. Be patient.'

Leo groaned. 'All the technological advances and they still can't make one of these things to give instant results?'

The woman laughed. 'We only have a minute. I think you can survive for a minute longer.'

A timer dinged and the camera focused on the woman's face. It was mixed with fear and anticipation.

'You ready?' he asked.

She nodded, turning a pregnancy test over in her hand. She inhaled sharply, then looked up at him. She smiled, the biggest smile Mattie had ever seen and nodded.

The camera was focused up close on the woman and it looked as if she was being spun around, laughing the entire time.

There were quick flashes again. A growing stomach on the woman, a prolonged labor, then finally a child. A baby girl.

There was crying, from the baby and both new parents those first few weeks, but Mattie could see the joy. The baby grew into a rambunctious toddler when another pregnancy test was taken. Positive. They were pregnant again.

It was a harder pregnancy this time but only because the woman was carrying twins. Nine months later, two baby girls were brought home from the hospital and the two agreed that they were done having children.

But by the time the twins had started preschool, another pregnancy test was taken. Positive again. And this pregnancy flew by, even the labor was quick. And they had a boy. Leo teased that someone was finally on his team in the house.

And the children grew up so fast. Mattie could hardly believe how fast they grew, each of them brilliant. She wondered about her own children, then paused. She honestly couldn't remember if she had children. Then she thought it was odd that she couldn't remember something like that.

The woman began showing signs of aging, but she was still working. Always making sure the synths were being treated the way they deserved. No more running, but instead working on coding and case files. Leo by her side all the time.

Then there was a wedding. One of their daughters was getting married. And it flashed into another wedding. Their son this time. Two more weddings and their other two daughters were married as well. It was just Leo and the woman in the house now, but their children came often. And soon grandchildren followed.

"How many grandchildren do they have?"

"Fifteen. The house gets pretty packed during the holidays."

Flashes again and more often of the woman crying or yelling and arguments. The woman had aged significantly and Mattie thought she looked oddly familiar.

It focused on a scene in a doctor's office. The woman was looking down, wringing her hands.

'Hey,' Leo grabbed one of her hands. 'It's going to be fine. Whatever the doctor says, we'll get through it. We'll find a way.'

She gave him a small smile before looking back down. The doctor came in. A young woman. She explained the test and threw in medical terms that Mattie didn't understand, but froze when she heard that word.

'Alzheimer's.'

Mattie swallowed hard. They were back in the house. The woman was crying and Leo comforting her. 'I'm going to forget. I'm going to forget everything that we did. Our family, the work we did...I'll even forget you.'

'I'm not going to let that happen. I'll make sure you always remember. I'll hold those memories for you and always remind you of them.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

The images flashed. The woman was getting older still. She still smiled and laughed, but it was obvious it was becoming forced. She was forgetting everything. Then it showed Leo taking her and sitting her in the living room. He connected himself to the telly and his memories played out on the screen.

Mattie covered her mouth as realization dawned. Every day they did this. She turned to look at him, to see him staring right at her.

"Mattie?"

"Oh, Leo." she leaned across the sofa and hugged him. "Thank you. You kept your promise."

Leo pressed his forehead against hers. "Of course I did. I love you, Mattie."

She closed her eyes, knowing that at least for a moment, she had all her memories. "I love you too, Leo."

They could hear the front door open. "Grandpa? Grandma? Where are you?!"

Leo smiled. "Seems we have company."

"Want to see if we're still as good at hiding as when were young?"

Leo grinned. "Ten quid to whoever's found first."

* * *

Author's Note: So I was going to put this at the top, but then realized if I did, it would partially give away the plot of this tiny one-shot. It was slightly inspired by the movie The Notebook and the idea happened around three in the morning when I should've been sleeping, but instead Leotilda plot bunnies were running around. And since there's such a lack of Leotilda fics, I knew I just had to write this up and post. Hope you enjoyed and you review and I thought I'd give a heads up that I may or may not be working on a Leotilda Uni!AU...


End file.
